


A New Life (Book One)

by WinchestersAngel66



Series: New series hermiones life as sam winchesters daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Bashing, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66
Summary: Sam Winchester at the age of 24 is tired of fighting and hiding and losing everyone he loves when he watches his older brother and best friend murdered not by a monster but by a man a human man, planning to commit suicide at the latest motel Sam is stopped by the ghost of his mother and brother who only wants to give him a chance to live his life as he was meant to, and to find the peace he deserves. Sent to London to start anew and finds all that he could possibly want with a wife and a little girl on the way and everything seems to go perfectly until Sam learns that his little girl is a witch and not even all his training can save her from the life and journey destined for her
Relationships: Sam Winchester/ OFC, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: New series hermiones life as sam winchesters daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. losing and gaining

**Author's Note:**

>  Warnings: Bashing also on Albus Dumbledore and most harry potter characters except harry Hermione, Remus and Sirius--- Bashing on all SPN characters mentioned in this story except Bobby, Mary, john, Sam, and Dean, and Hendrickson  
>  Disclaimer 1: I do not own harry potter if I did a lot of things would have been a thousand times different. =(  
>  Disclaimer 2: I sadly do not own SPN or dean would be with Lisa and HIS SON ben and sam would be with Amelia, but I do not own it that is Eric Kripe’s magically horrifying work
> 
> NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!  
> PLEAS REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST POSTED FIC S0 IT ISNT GONNA BE PERFECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam loses dean and tries to end his life but is stopped by his mother and brothers ghost

Chapter one   
Sam watched as the casket was lowered into the ground he was the only mourner besides his surrogate father bobby singer deciding against burning his brothers remains Sam watched as the last of his life and fight leave him as his older brother, his confident, his friend, the last piece of his soul was lowered into the ground. He fell to his knees crying saying the goodbye he’d never be able to say to his brothers face the apologies for the fights they had, had the words and things they’d never do together.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his surrogate father with his own tears in his eyes at the lost surrogate son, out of the corner of his eye Sam saw an official looking vehicle pull up and Agent Victor Hendrickson step out and make his way to them.  
Sam stood quickly   
“Can we not do this here Hendrickson I’m burying my brother.” He said thickly   
Hendrickson held up his hands   
“Relax Sam I’m not here to arrest you.” He said   
Sam and bobby looked confused as hell  
“then why are you here Hendrickson?” Sam asked   
“I saw the heist on TV I saw dean go down protecting those children I’m here to offer my condolences he was truly a hero and I’m sorry I ever called him any different on behalf of the FBI we’ve paid for his funeral and paid for a head stone to be placed here.” He said   
Sam’s tears doubled   
“he was just like our dad you know the man you called a satanic worshiping fanatic let me tell you something about john Winchester he wasn’t the worlds best father but he did the best he could after his wife, his soul mate was set up in flames in front of him, he worked were he could to keep me and my brother clothed and fed and maybe he could have been a better father but I had dean that’s all I needed was dean and you tried repeatedly to split us up you tried to take away the only family I had and now he’s dead you see the error of your ways?... well as dean told me when I started trying to do everything, I thought my dad wanted after his death its too little and way to fucking late.” He growled   
Sam turned and left the graveyard leaving two shocked men behind him. Sam was so tired of everything , he got in the impala and took off for the closest motel he could find and bought it out for a month. so, no one would bother him, Sam wrote a note to bobby and left the impalas keys on the table.  
He took the rope and used all his knot lessons to tie the knot and loop it over the window seal he hoped was strong enough to hold him, and he placed the rope around his neck he looked around the room tears filling his eyes knowing he was alone he kicked the chair away from him and fell everything darkening quicker than he imagined his last though as his eyes closed were ‘I’m coming de.’   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam woke up to voices and he thought he was in heaven as he recognized his brothers voice he opened his eyes and was confused to see the motel room ceiling and felt around and realized somehow he had gotten to the bed but he was still hearing deans voice so that meant he was dead right? He looked around and caught two figures standing at the foot of the bed and they were talking like it was everyday sam recognized them both as his mother and brother.  
“M…mom, D…de’n.” he whispered thinking it had worked but why was his throat all scratchy and hurting you weren’t supposed to hurt in heaven.  
The two forms turned to him   
“Sammy.” mary said going to him sitting beside him   
Dean stared at him and sam could see the disapproving look on his brothers face he turned away from his brother and looked at his mom.  
“A…am I dead?” he asked hopefully   
Mary shook her head   
“No, my son you are not dead it was not meant to be your stubborn brother pulled you down before it snapped your neck.” She said softly running a hand through his hair.  
Sam looked down   
“Why?... how are you two here how am I seeing you if I’m not dead?” he asked quietly   
“Because son we were allowed to come talk to you my sweet baby boy.” She said softly  
“Mom don’t coddle him he’s a grown man.” Dean said his voice thick with his disapproval of Sams actions   
Sam looked to his big brother and whimpered at the anger on his face   
“I didn’t want to be alone I need you de… I need my big brother no matter what I’ve said the last few years.” He whispered  
Deans face softened and he sat on his other side   
“Baby brother it was meant to be I was meant to die that night I’m sorry for leaving you I broke my promise I know but I’m always with you watching over you .” he said softly cupping his face in his hands  
Sam sniffed   
“I wanted to be with you I don’t want to one day forget how your voice sounded when you teased me or how we used to play pranks or your laugh I don’t want to forget it I’m already forgetting dads.” He whispered  
Dean cupped his face in his hands leaning over kissing his head  
“I’m sorry little brother I cant let you kill yourself your meant for so much more in life than I was you’ll see soon you are meant for so much more.” He whispered   
Sam cried silently  
“I cant…. I cant continue without you I need my big brother de…” he whimpered   
“I’ll always be with you baby brother I’ll never be far from you all you have to do is say my name ill always be here.” He whispered   
Sam cried silently   
“ promise me something Sammy, promise me, and momma something.” He said softly  
“w…wh…at?” he whimpered  
“No more killing your self one day we’ll all be together again but that’s not today my special little brother you’ve always been my reason for living and now I need you to keep living for me your fight is over its time to find your own happiness baby brother.” He said softly   
Sam cried harder, “I …I p…prom…ise.” He whimpered  
Dean looked at him sadly   
“P... Please stay with me tonight both of you please.” He whispered   
“Of course, sammy.” They both said and laid on either side of him sam looked at his brother feeling his mother behind him he looked up into his big brothers sharp green eyes  
“ sing that song you used to sing to me please de.” He whispered curling into them both  
Dean nodded and started singing  
Sam fell asleep listening to his big brother sing to him like when they were kids


	2. A New Life begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam with the help of the FBI changes his identity and moves to England to start over

Chapter two   
Sam walked through the airport looking at the flights trying to find his dean had told him to leave America and hunting behind to start new somewhere else so with the FBI’s help Samuel Payton Winchester died and born was Samuel Dean Granger a immigrant from America to England they paid for him and the impala to be transferred to the other continent. Sam bordered his flight his brothers headset with his music filling his ears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam got the first motel he was able to set up everything he would be staying there till he got on his feet, to sam it felt weird having a new name, a new identity, he decided that here, that this new sam would know nothing about the supernatural he would be normal and live his life like his family wanted him to.  
Sam drove around town and saw a sign in a dentist office offering to help someone become a dentist who was committed and hard working and willing to take online classes. Sam stopped and went inside and forty-five minutes later came out as the new dental assistant slash student of Masterton and sons dental practice. For the first time since dean had went down that night things started looking up for Samuel Granger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 months later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sam spent January 24 in a bar drinking his pain into a bottle he’d really gotten things together in the last 5 months he was working on becoming a dentist and just recently moved into a small 4 bedroom flat he didn’t know why he chose a 4 bedroom not like he had any family to stay with him but he had a feeling he would need the space.  
Sam ordered another shot of whiskey when a petite brunette settled beside him her hair down and settled into waves, she was dressed in a pencil skirt and dark green blouse, she looked dead at sam.  
“Care to buy a girl a drink?” she said her voice sam thought to himself sounded like angels singing.  
Sam raised an eyebrow  
“And what makes you think I want to buy you a drink?” he asked watching as the woman shivered when he spoke, he smirked.  
“Well seeing as your sitting here all by yourself and seem to be brooding I figured I come over here and see if I could make it better.” She said   
He chuckled   
“And how do you suppose you’ll do that?” he asked   
“Well everyone needs a good ear and a shoulder to lean on and my momma always said the true way to a good mans heart is by having a good ear and an open shoulder.” She said.  
He looked at her   
“What do you drink?” he asked   
“mmm ill have what your having sounds like I’m gonna need it.” She said softly  
He nodded and waved to the bartender for another drink for the lady  
“So, before I tell you what’s bothering me what’s your name you know I don’t really spill my darkest secrets to strangers.” He said grinning   
She giggled   
“I’m Jennie miller.” She said   
He smiled   
“Samuel Granger.” He said holding out his hand.   
Jen shook it smiling “So Sam what is it that’s got you so down in the dumps sitting here by yourself?”  
He looked into his glass  
“Its my older brothers birthday the first one since he died.” He said quietly not quite sure why he feels like telling her this .  
She put a hand on his arm smiling sadly   
“How’d he die?” she asked softly   
“It was a heist in a local grocery/ coffee shop where we lived in the states we went to get food when it happened dean… my brother dean he… he jumped in front of the gun that was pointed at a small group of children no more than 7 or 8 years old he took on the robber and was shot in cold blood he … he died in my arms.” He whispered  
Jennie wiped her eyes and rubbed her hand up and down his arm in comfort   
“You looked up to him.” She guessed   
Sam nodded tears in his eyes   
“ yea I did I really did my mom she died when I was a baby so I never knew her and my dad he traveled for his work he did the best he could to feed and clothe us but dean… dean was my big brother, he was my mother, my father he taught me to walk, talk, ride a bike, talk to girls, the talk, everything and its always been us, me and dean just the two of us against the world… and now he’s gone and I’m so lost.” He whispered not sure why all this was coming out to her a complete stranger.  
Jennie pulled him in her small arms and hugged him close glaring over his shoulder at her table of friends that had dared her to come over and mess with him.   
“I tell you what why we don’t get out of here and celebrate his birthday and his life for the hero he was and must have been to raise you.” She said   
He looked at her  
“ I’m serious lets go now.” She said holding out her hand  
Sam took it hesitantly standing   
Jennie lead him outside looking around  
“Do you have a car I came here with friends.” She said   
Sam pulled out his keys and walked to the old muscle car. Jennie’s jaw dropped seeing it. sam unlocked it and got in, Jennie rushed to the other side and got in smiling.  
“where did you get this beautiful car, my dad would kill for a muscle car like this.” She said   
Sam ran his hand over her wheel “She was my dads, then she was my brothers, and now… now she’s mine.” He said tears still in his eyes  
Jennie looked at him smiling sadly “Come on lets go somewhere that dean would absolutely tease you about but love being there personally.” She said   
Sam chuckled softly nodding pulling put driving.


	3. failed plans and meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angels try to send in ruby but sam wont have it after dealing with this he meets his new girlfriends parents

Chapter three  
Mary and dean watched from heaven kept a close eye on their boy they smiled softly seeing him with Jennie, watching her make him laugh and smile again for the first time in almost a year.  
“She’s good for him.” Mary said softly   
“She’s the one I know sammy like the palm of my hand and I know now he’s found the one.” Dean said smiling   
Mary chuckled   
“Watching you boys grow up I thought it weird how dependent you two were on each other no brother sibling pairing I’ve ever seen has been so dependent but I think when you almost died after that one hunt the one with the faith healer that healed you I think I understood why you were like that and these last months watching sam without you it broke my heart.” She said   
Dean grimaced  
“It was us against the world me and sam the family business hunting things and saving people.” He said   
It can be that way again.” A voice said   
Mary and dean spun around to face the voice seeing an older balding man with a pinched face  
“Who the hell are you and why are you in our heaven?” dean said standing in front of mary  
“Zachariah angel and well I’m here to make a deal.” He said   
“Not a chance douche bag we don’t make deals for nothing.” Dean said  
The angel smirked   
“Not even the chance to be alive and with sammy again?” he asked   
Dean froze  
“Get out of my heaven and do not return.” Mary said stepping in front of dean her arms crossed a pissed off look on her face.  
“Now mary your boys have a destiny to fill we’ve started Sam’s already look we sent one of the best to get him started on his path.  
“you mean Jennie?” dean asked   
He shook his head “No look watch.” He said pointing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam paced the living room of his house he was meeting Jennie’s parents tonight and he wanted it to be good he used some of the cooking skills Jessica had taught him and made dinner now he was just waiting for them to show up checking to make sure everything was in its place and nothing weird was showing.  
Sam ran a hand through his hair as the door rang, he went to open it pausing at the brunette at his door.  
“Who are you?” he asked   
“Im a friend sammy.” She said smirking   
“Its sam and I don’t know you if your selling something I’m not interested.” He said crossing his arms  
The woman pushed pass him and went in. “Nice house sammy really getting the apple pie life style going, don’t you?” she said walking around looking for rugs not seeing any she smiled ‘he really has gotten slow piece of cake.’ She thought  
“Who the hell are you?” sam said   
My names ruby sam but that’s not the question your wanting to ask.” She said walking then suddenly stopped and couldn’t move  
Sam’s nostrils flared   
“Demon.” He said  
“How the hell you have no demon trap.” She hissed  
“A little trick I learned from my dad I put it under the carpet so it wont look wrong to the normal people you think just cause I don’t hunt anymore don’t mean my house isn’t protected you’ve got five seconds to tell me why you’re here or I kill you.” He said   
She sneered  
“I’m here to send you down your path we both know you aren’t normal sam you know the Winchesters will never be normal you sam Winchester are cursed you’ll always be cursed your little girlfriend will die just like Jessica .” She hissed   
Sam pulled out an antique gun out smirking   
“Sam Winchester was cursed; he was a hunter and now Sam Winchester is dead. I am Samuel Granger a normal human man that can kill you in an instant.” He said   
That gun is out of bullets your precious brother used the last one on Azazel.” She said   
Sam smirked “Just got this from bobby singer now I can use any iron round and kill demon scum that threaten my family.” He said smirking pointing it at her   
“Sam don’t I can give you back dean.” She said   
“My brother is dead and in heaven with my mother I am living the life he wanted me to that includes being done with hunting now I have a very important dinner with my girlfriend and her parents you are not going to be here.” He said and shot her between the eyes and caught her before she hit the floor and got blood on it carrying the body to the garage, he wrapped her in a bag and stuffed her in the trunk of the impala.   
The door bell rang again and sam went to answer it seeing Jennie and her parents, he held his hand out to her father.  
“Hello, sir, my names Sam Granger.” He said staring at the man that was about a good 7 inches shorter than him thick brown hair and grey eyes  
“Daniel miller.” He said shaking his hand   
Jen walked inside leaving sam to greet her parents.  
Sam turned to her mother “ hello ma’am welcome to my home.” He said   
She smiled  
“well aren’t you a polite young man may we come in?” she asked  
“Yes of course let me take your jackets, Jennie stay away from the cake!” he called   
“Just a taste!” she yelled   
“No get away from the cake you can have some with desert.” He said  
She pouted coming back in the room  
Her parents grinned   
“Oh, I like this one Dan, he’s good.” Her mother said   
Sam wrapped an arm around Jennie and lead them through his living room to the dining room. The millers looked around the house humming in approval at the clean well decorated house.  
Sam lead them to the table and pulled out Jennie’s chair for her from the corner of his eye he was her dad nod in approval doing the same for her mother.  
“I made pot roast it was an old recipe from a friend of mine in college.” He said thinking to himself that Jessica actually was more of a friend than his girlfriend.  
“Oh, and what college did you attend?” Daniel asked  
“Stanford in California I was pre law before my father died and I left to help my brother with the family business.” He said   
He nodded   
“Jennie said you lost your brother recently to how did he die may I ask?” Martha asked  
Sam swallowed   
“We lived in the states, south Dakota. We had went to the store because we were low on groceries and there was a robber, he was going to kill a small group of children Dean… my brother he jumped on the robber I got the kids out and the robber shot dean in cold blood then ran.” He said gruffly   
Jennie’s parents sniffed   
“I hope you don’t mind but she was vague on your past besides your brother and since you’ve been in London.” Daniel said   
Dad I told you…” Jennie started  
Sam put a hand on her shoulder “I understand she’s your little girl you want to know about the guy she’s dating.” He said   
Daniel nodded watching him  
“Ah well we moved around a lot with my dads profession as a traveling sales man.” He said   
“Why didn’t you stay home with your mother while he worked?” Daniel asked  
“Because when I was six months old due to faulty wiring in my nursery my mother was killed in a house fire with his job and need to take care of me and my brother my dad took us with him I went to different schools and kept my grades up and I went to Stanford on a full ride there I met a girl she was a nice girl and we dated for a few years some one who I had thought to be a friend snuck in waiting for me to hurt me and I was out of town with a family emergency he killed my girlfriend by burning her in our apartment as kind of a fuck you to how my mom died in my room, then my dad passed a few months later stage four tumor.” He said   
Her parents wiped their eyes  
“And 5 years later your bother dies being a hero saving innocent children.” Martha said quietly  
Sam nodded  
Jennie put an arm around Sam.  
“So, let me get that pot roast.” He said getting up and going into the kitchen he got the pan listening to the other room.  
“He’s certainly an improvement to that Alex kid.” Daniel said  
“Yes, I think he’s a keeper.” Martha said  
Jennie groans and sam knew she was blushing red he walked back in the dining room sitting the pan down taking the top off his three guests groaned   
“That smells amazing sam” Daniel said  
Sam grinned   
“Thank you, sir.” He said and fixed everyone’s plates   
“Do you pray sam?” Martha asked   
“No ma’am my dad never did we were raised to believe there was no heavenly help out there so no reason to pray to them.” He said   
Martha nodded   
“Do you mind if we pray it’s a tradition in our house to bless the food.” She said   
“Go right ahead don’t let me stop you from your nightly routine I have nothing against it just don’t do it myself” he said   
They nodded and the three joined hands Jennie held out one to sam and sam took it and held hid other out to Daniel willing to pretend to pray if it meant Jennie was happy.


	4. moving in and little hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennie moves in and finds out shes pregnant after giving birth to a beautiful daughter and skipping eleven years

Chapter four  
Sam hummed cleaning his house it had been six months since his dinner with jennies parents and it seemed to go great now Jennie was moving in with him and he needed to discreetly still protect the house without his girlfriend hopefully soon to be fiancée seeing what would most likely be predicted as devil worship.  
Sam heard the truck pull in and went out to help his girl get moved in chuckling at the thought of his girl boy dean would be taking the mickey out of him for this. He thought fondly as he picked up boxes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Uh sam?” Jennie said going to his office door knocking a little white stick in her hand.  
“Come on in Jennie you know you don’t have to knock sweetie.” He said from inside looking up from his reading. Jennie walked in sheepishly going to him   
“Close your eyes .” she said   
He raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes  
“Hold out your hand.” She said   
He chuckled and held out his hand to her   
Jennie bit her lip and placed the test in his hand biting her lip as though she was afraid for being in trouble or him being angry. “I know we didn’t plan for this and it’s a bit sudden I mean we’ve only been together for seven months, but I love you sammy…. Open your eyes.” She said nervously.  
Sam opened his eyes looking down   
“Your pregnant?” he said shocked looking at the little test in his hands in awe.  
She nodded nervously   
Sam jumped up and grabbed her twirling her around smiling brightly  
“This is amazing baby.” He said   
Jennie giggled holding onto him. “your really happy about this?” she asked him.  
“Of course, baby we’re gonna be parents this is wonderful” he grinned “God dean would be pulling the mickey out of me for this.” He chuckled   
Jennie smiled at the casual comment about dean without the hurt longing look in his eyes she kissed his cheek they where definitely getting to the point he was finally healed after his traumatic life.  
9 ½ months later  
“Your dead Samuel Granger! Your never touching me again!” Jennie yelled   
Sam grimaced holding her hand trying to be soothing as his fiancée pushed out their little girl. The promises of her clipping his balls frightened the ex hunter turned dentist, but the thought of holding his little girl kept him from running from the room with his hand covering his bits. “Almost there baby your almost there.” He said softly “Lets welcome out little girl in this world.” He said   
She yelled pushing one more time as a little girls screams joined as drowned hers out kissing her head sam took the offered surgical scissors and cut where the doctors told him completing the birth of his little girl.  
“Would daddy like to name her?” the nurse asked to bring his daughter to him sliding her in his arms. Sam smiled holding her for the first time.  
“Hello Hermione Jean Mary Winchester Granger” he said whispering the Winchester part and filled out the paperwork holding his little girl as her mother slept sam didn’t think any thing could ruin his life with his beautiful fiancée and absolutely stunning daughter.

11 years later   
Sam walked in from his long day at work and found his wife talking to a strange woman and his little girl sitting bouncing in a chair they all looked up when Hermione called out to her father.  
“Daddy!” she said jumping up running to him. Sam caught her and picked her up holding her looking at his wife and the strange woman who stood and offered her hand as his daughter told him who she was.  
“ Daddy this is Professor McGonagall she told me I’ve been invited to go to a special school in Scotland and that ….” Sam held up a finger to his little girl “ a school? What school we didn’t apply for Hermione to go to any school “ he said his eyes narrowed suspiciously   
“ Mr. Granger no one applied your daughter has been marked for Hogwarts since she was born your daughter is a witch “ she said   
only his wife’s hand on his shoulder and Hermione's excitement kept Sam from becoming pissed off at the woman. “ my daughter is no witch I Suggest you take that back my daughter would never deal with that shit “ he said sternly   
“ Mr. Granger I assure you your daughter is a witch she has been down to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry since the day she was born your wife was just telling me of some of the unexplainable things your daughter has done….a.” Sam held a hand up interrupting her keeping his temper under control, so he didn’t frighten his daughter.  
“ My daughter is special yes very special, and she has special abilities but none of them are from dealing with witchcraft my daughter would never mess with things like that “ he said  
McGonagall huffed “ and just what is it you think witchcraft is Mr. Granger? It is a natural born gift its not some satanic practice your daughter was born a witch Hogwarts is a school for her to learn to control her magic and find friends that are just like her “she said   
Sam looked at his daughter and saw the longing in her face at the mention of friends and sighed “do you want this princess?” he asked her softly   
Hermione looked at him with the puppy eyes she'd inherited from him and clutched his shirt “please daddy I really want to go I don’t like my school all the kids are mean to me “she said   
Sam kissed her head “alright my love go read one of your books and mummy and I will get you into this school “ he said softy   
She Smiled brightly and hoped down going to her room   
McGonagall watched him intently as the Father walked to a phone and dialed a Number.  
Jeanie Grimaced “ Forgive my husband he is very protective of our little girl and has a very black and white view one things he considers dangerous.” She said  
“ So, I see.” McGonagall Said watching him as he waited for whoever he called to answer   
Sam sighed and hung the phone up turning “ I’m only considering this for hermione.” He said  
The phone rang and sam grabbed it answering McGonagall watched him Closely Studying him as he spoke quietly into the Phone. Seven Minutes later he hung up and turned  
“ Alright tell me more about this school I want to know everything No Sugar-coating crap.” He Said  
McGonagall Fought a smile She liked this muggle “ Alright let's sit and I’ll tell you about the wizarding world your daughter will be entering.” She said  
Sam nodded sitting with Jenny his face neutral waiting. Then looked up “ I know your both listening might as well show your selves.”  
Two Ghosts appeared   
“ your No fun little brother.” dean said  
Sam rolled his eyes “ Whatever you say dean, whatever you say.”  
McGonagall stared shocked “ you know ghosts?" she said   
Sam Smirked “ yes this is my older brother and my mother dean and Mary Winchester.” He said letting her know their true names.  
“ that makes you sam Winchester the last surviving Winchester.” She said.  
Sam Nodded “ well not last anymore my daughter is a Winchester Just has a different Name to Keep monsters away from her.”  
McGonagall looked Shocked “ merlin and I thought this was going to be easy... alright well let me start with the differences from the monsters and freaks you hunted to the Wizarding world.” She said   
The three ex hunters leaned in listening Intently Jenny Just leaned into her husband Knowing this was his kind of thing and trusted him to explain later.


	5. shopping and magical gaurdians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go shopping for hermiones school supplies and hermione gets an unexpected magical gaurdian

Chapter five  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam took the day off and decided to take Hermione to get her School items. Informing his very excited Child that She'd be going to this new school saw Sam hugged with in an inch of his life. He smiled at his little Girl’s excitement. Making her eat breakfast before they set out to get the things, she needed was a Struggle but her smiling and her eyes Shinning with Joy mad it worth it in sams eyes.  
Driving down the Street sam gripped the wheel at the dodgy Neighborhood. “ do you see the sign princess?"  
Hermione looked out of the window and grinned “ yea daddy over there.” She said pointing  
Sam looked and snorted “ looks worse than a dive in America.”  
Beside him his wife Snorted under her breathe, “ yeah you would know wouldn’t you dear?"  
Sam stuck his tongue out at her in a Childish reply, Hermione giggled at her parents antics. Sam pulled over and got out opening Hermione’s door.  
Hermione Hopped out Grabbing her daddy’s hand. They made their way into the disgusting looking place to see inside looked like a hotel/pub Hermione Stayed in between her parents holding both of their hands.  
Sam lead his family Through the place when he heard a Comment from a passing Customer “ Filthy muggles.” Flashing the gun on his hip saw the patron quickly Shut up and turn away. He lead his family to the back of the pub and Go through the magic door leading them to the magical city.   
Sam stared at the people walking down the brick road feeling his little girls excitement. He smiled down at her “ alright Mia lead the way darling “ he said   
She smiled and kept her hold on their hands and lead them down the alley to a tall building “Professor Mcgonagall said we have to go to gringotts first to exchange money for wizard money .” she said Almost bouncing   
Passing wizards sneered in disgust at them. Sam bent down “ hermione when your in the wizarding world your gonna use daddy’s real name ok? Not granger… “   
“ I know daddy in the wizarding world I use my real name hermione Jean Mary Winchester” she said   
Some wizards balked at the last name and gave a wide birth to the family of muggles hearing the last name. Sam smirked standing “ that’s my girl" he said and lead her to the bank.  
Jeanie smacked her husband’s arm gently “ you did that on purpose “ she giggled   
“yes, I did do that on purpose teach those stuck up assholes not all muggles take things sitting down Mcgonagall said Winchesters are feared here so that means our little girl will be safer if they fear her last name compared to being picked on because her parents aren’t magical. I’m just following Dean’s example a lot more subtle than he suggested “ he smirked   
Jeanie laughed   
“ Your gonna rub off on our daughter she’s already got your accent now behave” she giggled   
Sam smirked “ you know you love it my dear" he said pulling her to his side   
Jeanie grinned at him.  
Hermione smiled up at her parents and pulled her dads hand to the tellers booth.  
A Goblin looked at them “ may I help you?”   
Hermione got this concentrated look on her face “what’s your name sir?” she asked   
The goblin raised an eyebrow “ shadowhook miss…” he said trailing off   
“Mr. Shadowhook I am Hermione Winchester may your gold increase and your enemies fall at your blade.” she said flawlessly like professor Mcgonagall had taught her bowing a little bit in respect.  
The goblins mouth dropped in shock   
“ may your gold increase and all endeavors be met and surpassed young Winchester “ he said   
Hermione Smiled brightly and handed him a check “ I’d like to transfer 200 pounds of this and put the rest in a vault please" she said   
Shadowhook took it and nodded “ follow me miss Winchester and family “ he said.  
Hermione stepped back and took her daddy’s hand once again and followed the goblin smiling brightly at remembering what professor Mcgonagall had taught her already.  
Sam smiled at his little girl looking around as they walked, he was impressed by the craftsmanship of the main entrance to the bank even more impressed as they where lead to a different part and to a office door.  
Hermione lifted her arms to her father and Smiled as he picked her up, the goblin opened the door “ director rangok I have a customer you may like to meet “ he said   
The Granger family looked in to see an old and scared goblin with a mean looking scowl on his face. “ you better have a reason for this shadowhook" he hissed   
“ yes sir “ he said and turned to the family “ miss Winchester would you please repeat how you greeted me to the director here?”   
Hermione nodded and squirmed down moving to the director and bowed slightly “ director Rangok I am hermione Winchester may your gold increase and your enemies fall at your blade.” She said   
The shock on the ancient goblins face was apparent to all in the room and before speaking he quickly returned the gesture to the young lady.  
“ Miss Winchester may your gold increase and all your endeavors be met “ he said bowing “ you do not appear to be pure blooded how is it you know of our ways young Winchester?”   
“ No sir I am muggle born and I asked professor Mcgonagall how to speak to you she said there was a special way to greet your kind in respect and I asked her to teach me I’ve been practicing with my daddy so I could remember “ she said   
Rangok Smiled for the first time in a long time “ not many wizards or witches take the time to learn the proper way to do things I am pleased you have taken the time to do so you are a very rare individual miss Winchester “ he said   
Hermione Smiled brightly.  
Sam Smiled watching his little girl “ sir we wish to set up and account for our daughter so she has a source of money in this new world as well a way to help with extra school fees we were told the headmaster would be her magical guardian while in school but we wanted to see if we could change that “ Sam said   
Rangok looked at the muggle man, he watched the young witch walk back to the man and crawl in his lap. “ There are certain procedures that could be taken and certain rituals that can be done, what did you have in mind sir?”   
“ I want this headmaster to have no say over my daughter but she wants to go to Hogwarts so I want to do what I can to make sure he has no legal say over her I don’t trust the way I’ve heard him talked up.” Sam said   
Rangok nodded “ I have just the woman for you to talk to she is rather unhappy with the headmaster and has no problem putting him in his place “ he said   
“ Good my daughter is my life director and I will kill whoever means her any harm” he said seriously   
Rangok nodded and looked at shadowhook “ please inform madam black her presence is requested and be sure to tell her I am the one requesting it “ he said   
Shadowhook bowed and left quickly.  
Rangok looked at the family watching the young witch play with her father’s hand and her father hold his wife’s hand in his free one it was times like this rangok saw the good in the human race.  
Ten minutes later shadowhook once again opened a door to reveal an older witch looking Almost regal in her posh expensive robes and her neatly done hair and makeup.  
“ Madam black “ rangok bowed   
“ Director, I was in the middle of my morning tea would you care to enlighten me as to what was so important?” The woman asked her voice demanding respect.  
“ yes, madam black you came to me a week ago looking to advocate a new student in Hogwarts “ he said  
The woman nodded her eyes landing on the family “ I suppose this is the family you’ve deemed worthy to be welcomed by the black family?” she asked   
He nodded   
Once again hermione got off her father’s lap and moved pushing a chair to the woman “ would you like to sit down Mrs. Black?” she asked   
Waulgbra black stared at the girl “ thank you my dear what is your name?” she asked   
“ Hermione Winchester madam and this is my father and Mother Samuel and Jeannie Winchester.” She said politely   
Waulgbra stared at her “ you have excellent manners, nicely dressed for a muggle, your hair can be fixed, and your teeth shrunk, few new robes, and a proper house at Hogwarts you will make a wonderful Black “ she said   
Hermione beamed at the woman “ thank you ma’am I’ve been reading on the houses and I had hoped to either be a ravenclaw or a slytherin” she said   
Waulgbra stared at the young girl “ yes, yes those are perfect houses especially slytherin if you are to be a black in the wizarding world you will not be sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff they are houses of blood traitors being my daughter in the wizarding world you will have a very special education I will teach you and you will become a very strong purebred witch that means no talking with blood traitors or mud bloods” she said   
“ I am a mud blood “ she said looking down   
“ No, my dear you are a black and with a black family ritual you will be of the purest blood there is in the wizarding world” she said sternly   
“ what about my parents?” she asked   
“ Your parents are your family and there is nothing more important than family they are the only muggles you will be allowed to have anything to do with while you are In the wizarding world you will call me mum but you will make sure they know you have family after the ritual you will be known as hermione Winchester-Black and you will behave a lady black would since my son is in Azkaban I will make you the heir to my family as long as you do as I say and do not go against me we will be blood and you will be the perfect pure blood princess “ she said   
“ Yes Mum" she said   
“ Good girl very good girl there is hope for you” she said proudly “ now Rangok will get the ritual ready and we will begin your lessons about being a black, your education will be taken care of and you will be good girl and at Hogwarts you will correspond with me and your parents regularly and any boys that approach you must be approved by both your father and myself “ she said   
“Yes mum" she said   
Waulgbra Smiled and looked at the parents of her new daughter “ for muggles you have done very well in your raising of your daughter “ she said   
“ thank you “ Sam said holding Jeannie's hand “ we have read about the headmaster and my wife and I do not agree with a lot of things we’ve read he seems to be a reckless fool"   
“ yes, he is a worthless blood traitor he believes everything can be fixed with love and forgiveness “ she sneered   
Hermione tugged on her new mothers sleeve.  
Waulgbra looked down “ yes dear?”   
“ pardon my interruption but isn’t he a fucking moron? Love and forgiveness cant fix anything my uncle dean says the only way to make idiots listen is to use force and sometimes only weapons will work idiots don’t care if your forgiving them If they want to harm you the only choices you got are to fight or to die” she said   
Waulgbra laughed for the first time in a long time.  
“ Merlin child you are too perfect most children believe Dumbledore’s lies like my own son did” she said   
“ My Daddy said if someone sounds to good to be true then they are, and this Dumbledore sounds like uh as my uncle dean would say a dumbass with a death wish “ she said   
Waulgbra kissed her head “ my daughter so brilliant already this will be much easier than I thought.” She said   
Rangok entered the room and cleared his throat “ Mrs. Black, and Winchester family the ritual is ready if you would follow me” he said   
They stood and followed him


	6. sorting truths and threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione is sorted and the hat has things to say she plans to uncover the truth and a certain headmaster learns his place

Chapter six  
September 1st  
Hermione walked to the train her head held high dressed in very expensive and one of a kind robes, her hair pinned up with a green and silver bow holding it. she was holding her father’s hand with her left hand and walugbra hand with her right her mother held her father’s hand as a house elf pushed Hermione’s cart.  
People began to stare and whisper but one glare from Waulgbra or a flash of Sam’s gun and they quickly shut up Waulgbra lead them to a family of blondes.  
“ Aunt Waulgbra what are you doing here?” the blonde woman asked  
“ I am here with my daughter it is her first year much like Draco’s” she said smiling at the young girl she had spent the last month teaching the pure blood ways.  
“Daughter?” the woman said shocked   
The blonde boy walked over “ you don’t look like a black to me you look like a fake “ he sneered   
“ And you look like some that spent seven hours in the mirror this morning” hermione said   
“ I am draco Malfoy I am your better you will show me respect “ he said   
“ I am a black I don’t owe you anything if anyone is the better here it’s me blacks bow to no one especially a Malfoy the only reason mother tolerates you is because cousin Narcissa without her she’d hold you in the same light as she does your father “ hermione said her head held high.  
Waulgbra stared at her with pride “ that’s my girl now give your parents and your mum a hug goodbye and remember what you’ve been taught and get on that train.” She said   
“ Yes Mum" she said and hugged her both her mum’s before throwing her arms around Sam’s neck “ I love you daddy.” She said   
“ I love you too my princess you be sure to write me and your mum’s as much as possible and do not fall for tricks by idiot boys we will see you at Christmas “ he said   
She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking onto the train.  
~ Hogwarts ~  
Hermione stared at the ceiling watching the enchanted stars. On the ceiling as she entered the great hall with the other first years. She wondered what was going to happen her mum had said don’t fear the sorting ceremony but wouldn’t tell her what it was, so she was a little apprehensive, but she didn’t dare show it.  
She stayed with the group watching everyone’s faces in the group using her own style to determine who was a blood traitor and who was a mud blood as her mum put it. She didn’t even hear the names being called until it went deadly silent, the sudden silence bringing her out of her own mind. She looked around   
“ Hermione Winchester-Black” professor Mcgonagall called again   
Hermione blushed prettily having been caught day dreaming at a time like this she walked up to the professor her head held high the way she was taught she felt all eyes on her she kept her face clear and poised and acted the part of the pure blood princess her mum deemed her to be . She sat on the stool and felt the professor put a hat on her head then heard a voice in her head.  
“Ah a Winchester by birth, a black by choice you will have a great destiny my child “ the hat spoke to her   
Hermione beamed “ thank you “ she thought   
“ You my girl would do well in any of the four founders houses, though I suppose your new mum has already set her expectations for you “ he spoke   
“ Yes, and I want slytherin unlike my foolish mislead brother I know when mother is right “ she thought   
“ Things with your brother are not as they seem my dear, but for now…”  
“ she What do you mean not as they seem you say that like my brother is being controlled or something” she thought interrupting the hat  
“ You are smart my dear didn’t even have to say it you will need the help of your father and uncle and both mothers, but you will also need help of your brother there is a reason fate has made you a black “ he said  
“he’s in Azkaban how is he supposed to help me?” she thought   
“Why don’t you inquire about his imaginary trail your mum does not know he is innocent she truly believes he bows to that half blood idiot “ the hat thought   
“ Blacks now to no one!” she thought viciously repeating the phrase her new mother had branded in her head.  
“Quite right my dear however your brother doesn’t bow to him the old man in the headmaster’s chair wanted him in prison without a trial the rat is still out there free “ the hat thought   
“ I’ll get my brother out but to do that I need to be in slytherin house and keep my mother happy “ she thought. Hermione wasn’t sure but she was Almost positive this made the hat smirk; the he spoke again.  
“Yes, you do but remember being a black by ritual wont matter once he’s out he will be necessary to make it in this world and in your life “ the hat spoke   
Hermione nodded to herself “ thank you hat”  
“SLYTHERIN!” the hat roared   
The hall was silent then the Slytherin’s stood up clapping for their new house member while the rest of the hall just watched her walked to the table and sit between two older girls.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~the next morning ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was grateful they were given the weekend to get used to the castle she walked to the owlery that the prefect from last night had shown the first years to get to she held four pieces of parchment in her hand she had looked it up in the library and was told she could write to people in Azkaban as long as she included the utensils to write back.  
She sat down at the table and pulled her parchment to her biting her lip she used the quill for the first time writing to her parents she knew her dad must be worried sick, and she wished she had her uncle dean here to help her through school.  
~first letter~

Dear Mommy and Daddy,  
My first night in the castle was amazing there are stars in the ceilings in the great hall where we eat and there are even ghosts though not as fun as uncle dean and grandma, I was sorted into slytherin house and my house ghost is called the bloody baron there is also the grey lady who is said to be Rowena Ravenclaws daughter there’s the fat fryer I’m not sure what he’s here for he looks like someone that ate to many Twinkies in his life, then there is Sir Nicholas de Pimbsly also known as nearly headless nick because his head actually Almost comes off his shoulders, then theirs moaning myrtle she was killed in the castle about 50 years ago, the other ghost I was warned about was peeves he’s a poltergeist that likes pranking students and getting them in trouble sounds a bit like uncle dean I really miss uncle dean, anyways I love y’all and I’m having fun so far the only member of my house that doesn’t like me is cousin Draco I’ve even made a friend her name is Daphne Greengrass she’s a pureblood and she loves to read just like me. I can’t wait for Christmas I miss you guys already I love you so much thanks for letting me come I cant wait to come home and catch up on our show daddy.  
With love, your daughter,  
Mia j.m.w.g. Black  
Hermione Smiled and put it in the envelope signing their name to it then moving to her mum’s Letter 

Dear Mummy,  
I got sorted into slytherin! I did it! I’ve even made a friend her name is Daphne Greengrass she’s in slytherin too my new roommate with two other girls, Hogwarts is as amazing as your described but during the sorting ceremony the hat told me something it said that Sirius was in prison without a trial that he didn’t really bow to that bloody idiot prancing around as a lord, the hat said you, mommy and daddy and uncle dean would be important in my life but he would be most important do you know why that is?”  
I hate to think of a black sitting in that awful place being innocent because the blood traitor wanted it. I love you mummy.  
With love your faithful daughter   
Mia j.m.w.g. Black  
Hermione sealed the letter to Waulgbra and bit her lip focusing on her last letter to the man that the hat said was important in her life her first letter to Sirius Black.

Dear Sirius Black   
You don’t know who I am but I promise this is not a trick, I am your sister by ritual, your mother is sponsoring as my magical parent because my parents don’t trust the headmaster I am muggle born by birth and pureblood by a bonding ritual the goblins did on me and your mother I guess I should say our mother really but anyways the sorting hat here at Hogwarts told me you where innocent of the crimes you have been said to have done I want to help you but I’m not sure how I told mum what the sorting hat told me about you being innocent I really hope you are I’d like to meet you.  
With love your faithful sister   
Mia j.m.w.g. Black   
P.S. My full name is Hermione Jean- Mary Winchester-Granger- Black 

Hermione sealed that with the extra parchment and refillable quill she had put in for him to be able to write her back, she hoped he did and that he didn’t think this was a cruel joke of someone’s she really wanted to help her brother.  
She went to three different owls and tied each letter stopping at the one meant for Sirius. “take this to lord black he’s in Azkaban stay until he writes back.” She said   
The owl hooted at her and she tied the letter to its leg, and it took off out the window. Hermione sighed in relief watching it go flying off into the morning. She got up and moved to the door only to be blocked by a blond glaring face. She looked at up groaning mentally as she recognized her cousin by ritual Draco Malfoy.  
“What do you want cousin?” she sneered  
“You’re not my cousin you’re a no good mud blood prancing around with the black name, my father said that aunt walugbra is getting old and soft and that’s the only reason she did the ritual… it doesn’t matter though when I am 17 I will be the head of the house of black and I will throw your mud blood ass out I will not have you sullying my house.” He sneered.  
Hermione bent over laughing “ you head of my house that is fucking rich, the only reason you had claim to my house is because of the fact mummy loves cousin cissa she despises your father and only tolerates you because cousin cissa birthed you but think about this mother threw her own son out of the family because he disrespected her what do you think will happen when I write and tell her you disrespected the heir to her family?” she asked lifting her left hand showing the Black family lady Blacks signet ring   
Draco stuttered “only a guy can be the head of the Black family! I demand you remove that ring and hand it over to me at once!” he yelled bringing the attention of students in the hallway.  
Hermione smirked seeing a group gathering around them now she wouldn’t have to wait for him to bitch and moan to everyone he could the whole school including the blasted headmaster would know by the end of lunch.  
“I am not the head of the Black family I am Lady Black and only the man I marry or my brother Sirius Black can be the head of the black family, and since my brother currently resides in Azkaban Prison then only the man I marry can in fact be the head of my family you my dear cousin draco have lost all rights to our families head position and as long as I breathe a Malfoy the pure stench of our society besides blood traitors, will never be the head of my family… and incase your thinking of killing me remember this I may be walugbras daughter but my father is not Orion black. My father is Sam Winchester the hunter… my uncle is Dean Winchester the hunter … and incase that’s not enough for you my grandparents are John Winchester and Mary Campbell.” She said backing draco down until she had him against a wall cowering under her.  
“ so, you write to your precious daddy and you tell him that Hermione Jane Mary Winchester Black said, and I quote back the fuck down you don’t want to mess with me.” She said and walked away through the already shocked crowd   
Hermione walked down the hall only to jump as a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to see her uncle in almost solid form. She squealed and jumped up and down.  
Dean smiled at her softly “ think I’m gonna let my little niece go off to Scotland without me?” he chuckled   
“ I missed you so much uncle dean.” She said   
“me too mia me to, princess your dad isn’t as fun to mess with when his little girl is half way across the continent so I found a way to come bug you.” He said poking her   
Hey!... wait how did you poke me. Usually your hand goes right through me.” She said confused   
Your new mother she did some spell that while im still dead and a ghost because you cant bring people back from the dead or she’d have brought her husband back along time ago she made me corporal so im here and I can really annoy you now and to you it’ll be just like im alive without all the eating and sleeping and bathroom breaks.” He said   
Hermione squealed louder gardening attention from others as she threw her arms around her uncle for the first time ever and hugged him within an inch of his undead life.  
Dean smiled wrapping his arms around her spinning her around. Hermione buried her head in his neck smiling “This is the best surprise ever!” she whispered   
“Yea princess it is.” He said softly.  
Hermione held onto him until a voice she didn’t want to hear came from behind them.   
“Miss Winchester-Black what is all the squealing for and who is this man your hugging?” the headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly voice.  
Hermione groaned in deans ear making him smirk.  
“ this headmaster is my Dead uncle whom I have never been able to hug in my life as he died 2 years before I was born but has been around as a ghost my entire life, the squealing is because my mother Waulgbra Black made him corporal so I could hug him and touch him for the first time ever.” She said   
Albus’ eyes twinkled “ and do you know the spell it would benefit many people being able to see their loved ones and touch them.” He said   
Hermione smirked “Nope and I don’t need to my mummy knows the spell it is a black family spell in the black family grimoire which I will receive after I graduate and get married it is not for the likes of you.” She said   
Albus frowned “I must insist on knowing this spell Miss Black.” He said in a serious tone.  
To keep her uncle from going off on the old man she grabbed his hand and squeezed silently saying she had this, looking up at the headmaster she smirked.  
“Headmaster You are chief warlock, and supreme Mugwump as well as head wizgnoement correct?” she asked   
Shocked speechless about the girls knowledge of his titles and obvious knowledge of what each and every title meant he just nodded silently waiting for her response to see what this child said next.  
“Then tell me sir why is it that the head of the noble and ancient house of Black is sitting in prison in the worst place on earth without even a trial? You give him a trail and I give you the spell don’t, and I tell my mummy that you tried to coarse me into giving up a black family secret.” She said   
Albus’ jaw dropped how did this little wench know about black of course she had to have heard it from that bitch walugbra he wanted that spell so he could use it against harry potter but if black were free he would have no access to potter because black would claim his right as potters god father and walugbra would be in his ear. But not knowing this spell meant a child knew something the great Albus Dumbledore didn’t and he could not allow this.  
“I will see what I can do.” He said sweetly lying through his teeth.  
“Ah, ah no you will not, you will give him a fair trial under the truth serum or all your secrets that my mummy and I know will go to Rita skeeter I will ruin your life you have until Wednesday evening to have brought him before the entire wizgnoement or not only will you lose any and all titles you seem to hold so dear to you, but I will personally ruin you tear your reputation to shreds and before you go asking how a first year can accomplish this remember I am Lady Black and when the sister of a mass murderer wants something done you’ll see it done pretty quickly because that my dear headmaster is just how corrupt our society is. Just in-case that’s not enough to light a fire under your ancient crotchety old ass remember what my mother did to the last minister just because she screwed her in a game of cards.” She said and pulled on deans hand   
“ you have until Wednesday evening by dinner time to have him under the truth serum in a public trial before the wizarding world or I will leave you begging and wishing that id have killed you because you will have nothing.” She said and pulled dean down the corridor leaving the great Albus Dumbledore standing with his jaw on the floor


	7. trials suprises and confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius finally gets a trial but hes not happy with a cetrian headmaster hermione gets a sweet surprise at school as well as a new friend

Chapter Seven

The cell was dark and cold and the rain that thundered outside was almost howling mocking, always mocking him for 10 long years it had mocked him cruelly. This place was a place for monsters it was truly a man-made purgatory for the worst of the worst and because of a rat he was there… considered one of the worst of their society because he trusted the wrong person.  
He stared at the marks in the wall each mark a line of hope from his first year there that he’d wake up and it would all be a dream that… peter wasn’t a traitor, that James and lily would be alive, that harry would be with his parents instead of where ever that son of a bitch Albus Dumbledore put him… that name Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore it sent more anger raging through him than even that of peter or Voldemort the bastard knew he was innocent knew that he wasn’t a bloody death eater. He leaned against the wall of his cell brooding.  
He looked up hearing what sounded like an owl but shook his head at the absurdity of it all an owl inside the high security ward in Azkaban was ridiculous… however when he heard it a second time he looked up and sure enough a large white owl was headed towards him… stretching his arm out almost on reflex he watched the owl land on his arm.  
He took the letter off and opened it pulling out the letter snorting disbelievingly that a 12-year-old girl would care that much for his wellbeing. Smirking amusingly at his mother’s latest attempts to undermined Dumbledore he was almost sure this was a prank when two Arours stopped at his door.  
“Well Black you must have friends in high places, you have a trial in two days.” The Aurour sneered   
Sirius’ eyes lit up and he looked at the letter again then the Aurour “About fucking time!” he said shocking the two Aurour’s.

~~~~ Two Days Later~~~  
Hermione made her way through the halls of Hogwarts they were gonna live stream Sirius Blacks trial during lunch and she wanted to be in the front of the crowd to watch her brother be freed and watch Dumbledore get punched hopefully for not giving him a fair trail in the first place.   
She took a seat in the first row in the center right in front of the screen excited to watch more so than the students trickling in taking their seats she felt someone try to sit on her right side and pushed them out of the way.  
“that seat is taken.” She said   
By who your boyfriend?” a voice sneered at her.  
She looked up to see an older slytherin and she glared “No actually its taken by Dean Winchester.” She said watching him pale and run away. She smirked turning back to the front waiting noticing most students didn’t sit by her until she heard a small voice to her right.  
Can I sit beside you?”   
She looked up to see Harry Potter standing there nervously knowing he didn’t have many friends she patted the seat on her left “as long as you don’t mind sitting with a slytherin I don’t see why not though your weasel friend isn’t welcome.” She said  
“I thought you weren’t like other Slytherin’s” he said frowning  
“Im not but he was making fun of me because my uncle is a ghost and dead, he said he was gonna exorcise him and my uncle is my world besides my daddy.” She said and saw the realization hit him.  
“Oh, ok he won’t be here he was banned from getting to see the trial after making another first year cry.” He Said   
She blushed embarrassed and his eyes widened again   
“you were the first year.” He said and she nodded looking down she felt Harrys hand touch her shoulder “im sorry ron was such a prat.” He said   
She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek in thanks “Would you like to be my friend?” she asked   
He smiled and nodded   
Hermione smiled and turned back to the screen feeling her uncle sit beside them she leaned against him only for him to lift her chin to look at her. “ there’s a surprise waiting on your right thanks to your mother.” He said   
She looked confused then looked up and squealed jumping up she ran throwing her arms around her dad. “Daddy I missed you so much!”  
Sam chuckled ignoring the other students in favor of holding his little girl to his chest. “I missed you too princess.”  
“howareyouhere?whydidntyoutellme?wheresmummy?” she said quickly and excitedly almost bouncing in his arms.  
Sam laughed his head going back he looked at his daughter his eyes sparkling. “I am here because it seems your defense against the dark arts teacher wasn’t a good match he tried to kill himself so professor Mcgonagall suggested they have Sam Winchester teach the class, I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise, and mummy will be here later as she’s still running the dental office till we can sell and then she’s gonna come and be a muggle studies teacher.” He said already well versed in hermione Language.  
She squealed and hopped down only to throw her arms around her surprised transfiguration professor hugging her within an inch of her life.  
“thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” she said  
Minerva smiled softly “You are quite welcome Miss Winchester-Black.” Patting her shoulder. Hermione moved and dragged her daddy back to her seat and pushed him into it proceeding to crawl in his lap and settle down for the trial.  
The screen lit up as everyone settled down and watched the screen in anticipation of what was being called the trial of the year some of the muggleborns awed as the chamber of the wizarding government came into view filled with the wizgnoement and the public. They watched as the minister and Dumbledore took their seat and as the Aurour’s drug a ragged Sirius black in and sat him in a chair in the center of the room a sornos Spell was placed on Sirius then a vial of veritaserum was poured down his throat.  
Everyone waited as Minister Fudge started banging his gavel “The accused will state his name for the record books.”  
“Sirius Orion Black the 3rd .” Sirius replied with a monotone voice under the potions affects   
“Mr. Black you are receiving a trial on the basis of the events of October 31st, 1981 the murders of 13 muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and James and Lily potter.” He stated for the record  
Sirius didn’t respond as there was no question there.  
Hermione heard harry suck a breath in and reached over grabbing her new friends hand to comfort him as much as she could forgetting about that charge.  
“Mr. Black how do you plead to these charges?” he asked   
“Not Guilty.” Said his lawyer since it wasn’t a direct question.  
Fudge nodded   
“Sirius Black you were in fact the Secret Keeper to the potters correct?” fudge asked   
“No.” he said   
Everyone in the court room minus Dumbledore stared shocked at the prisoner. Dumbledore was rubbing his face as if tired  
“Mr. Black who to your knowledge was the secret keeper and who cast the feldius charm on the potter family in godrics hollow?” fudge asked  
Everyone in the court room and in the great hall of Hogwarts leaned in in anticipation of his answer.   
“Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper it was my idea because everyone would assume It was me instead of Pettigrew and James and lily would be safe.” He said “ Albus Dumbledore set up the feldius charm.”  
This saw many eyes snap to Dumbledore in shock, then in realization, then disgust.  
Fudge cleared his throat “Mr. Black are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?”   
“Hell, no I’d rather drink molten Lava than serve that Psychotic freak.” He said   
The hall broke out in applause apart from Albus Dumbledore and a few others who were ominously touching their left forearm. Looking around the crowded chamber  
Fudge silenced the room again and asked the final question “Mr. Black if you where to be released what would be your first order of business?” he asked.  
“I will get custody of my Godson Harry Potter and give him the life I promised my brother James I would give him if he and lily couldn’t.” he said   
Hermione heard harry start crying and she hopped out of her father’s lap and pulled harry into a hug whispering softly in his ear. “its ok harry.” She whispered  
He sniffled “I’ve hated him since ron told me he’s the reason my parents are dead. But now he’s my godfather and it looks like he’s innocent… and he actually wants me” he whispered  
She held him rubbing his back “that makes you family harry you’re a black now, so you have me too and mummy too.” She whispered.  
He started crying again hugging her. Hermione pulled him with her in his seat and they Sat together holding hands watching the rest of the trial both noticing the wizgnoement was filling back in hermione assumed they had left to deliberate and had come to a decision she also looked pleased that Dumbledore seemed to be less than pleased she was hoping for a positive result.  
She felt her dad put his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently she looked up and smiled at him turning back as the minister started talking again.   
“ The wizgnoement have deliberated over the given testimony from Lord Black and we will now have the verdict from Lady Bones.” Fudge said   
A regal looking woman with a monical on her left eye dressed in expensive looking robes and her hair penned back a serious expression on her face. “we the members of the Wizgnoement have come to the conclusion under the truth serum verteumserum testimony of Lord Sirius Orion Black we find him not guilty and wrongly imprisoned for the last 10 years and will launch a full scale search for the rat known as peter Pettigrew and will give Lord Black our public apology and a large settlement for his unjust and immoral imprisonment of a pureblood Lord of an ancient and noble house of Black one of our Scarce 28.” She said sounding just slightly bored as though it were rehearsed and repeated frequently.  
The Arours moved quickly and unlocked Sirius from the chair much friendlier than when they shoved him in the chair and locked him in at the beginning.   
Sirius stretched cracking his neck and fingers he looked around the atrium filled with the wizarding world as well as reporters and magical cameras broadcasting the trial, he was almost in awe of how much the world had changed in ten years. He almost didn’t notice the old headmaster walking to him or notice that the entire wizarding world had went silent watching to see his reaction to this approach.  
“Sirius My boy….” Albus started reaching out to touch his shoulder  
Sirius whirled around and punched Dumbledore sending him sprawling to the ground his hand going to his nose that was now broken and bleeding.   
“I am not your boy… do not act like things are the same!” Sirius yelled now free from the truth serum he could actually express his emotions and no one in that room was in a hurry to stop him everyone wanted to see what he was gonna do next, and he didn’t disappoint.  
“You are the reason their dead! You made him the secret keeper! How! Did you! And your pet fucking spy! Not know he was a goddamn traitor! My brother and his wife are dead! My godson has lived his life without his parents! Without me! Because you didn’t give me a goddamn trial! And now you have the bloody! Fucking! nerve! To call me your boy!” he yelled   
Albus looked up at the newly freed man in shock he had expected some animosity but not the level of hate he saw in the other mans eyes. He almost wanted to cringe except Albus Dumbledore did not cringe, but Sirius wasn’t finished.  
“You had best hope my godson tells me his child hood has been everything he deserves Dumbledore because if he tells me anything… and I mean anything different than he had the childhood he would have had with his parents then I promise you that you will never dig yourself out of the grave I put you in I will ruin you professionally, I will ruin you personally, and if that doesn’t satisfy me I will bury you physically” he snarled   
The entire chamber stood clapping bringing the newly freed lord black out of his rant and he walked over and shook hands with the minister and grabbed his wand from the Aurour that had retrieved for him and waved his wand over himself changing his outfit and making himself look like the lord he was he turned back to the fallen man that had picked himself up trying to salvage his reputation.  
“My first stop is Grimmulad place to get my mother, and then Albus I am heading to Hogwarts and you had better stay away from my family including my new sister and godson got me?” he said   
Albus nodded solemnly   
Sirius left.


	8. meetings fathers and bondings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius is free and he wants to meet his new sister and his godson but doing so has some unexpected turns when he does. waulgbra explains bonds to a angry father

Chapter eight  
Hermione sat still grinning about Sirius’ trial and his reaction she also noticed harry was still sitting with her even as everyone went out to start the rest of their day. Hermione got up when she noticed her uncle was grinning and whispering something that had her dad shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. She knew he was saying something he didn’t like so she walked over and hit his leg.  
“Ow.” Dean said  
“I don’t know what you said to him but stop it uncle dean be nice to daddy.” She said   
“Aww come on I got to tease him about your first boyfriend.” He said teasingly  
“Ew, im 12 uncle dean and you know as well as I do any prospective boyfriends will have you to deal with to so your being a hypocrite this is a good day so don’t be a dork.” She said   
Dean grumbled  
Sam snickered “That’s my girl.” He said patting her shoulder. Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around him no matter what she was in the wizarding world she would always be her daddy’s girl.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius rolled his eyes as he walked up the steps to his childhood home, he noticed wizards staring as he passed, and he knew it would continue for a while didn’t mean he had to like it. Opening the door to his home he was met by a wand in his face and an angry walugbra standing there.  
“Not the hello I thought I would receive I thought you would like that I finally told Dumbledore to stick his wand up his ass.” Sirius said   
Walugbra stared at him “ I thought you were Dumbledore he came a few days ago demanding a family spell I hexed his ass out of my house. How are you out of Azkaban?” she asked   
“Someone blackmailed Dumbledore into finally giving me a trial under the truth serum and I was released 30 minutes ago.” He said   
She lowered her wand “I believe you but only because no one would make it past the gate if they were in personating a black and I have a very good idea of who blackmailed Dumbledore.” She said   
Sirius raised an eyebrow  
“Your sister she is a very vindictive young lady.” She said   
“and how did you come by adopting a Muggleborn again?” he asked her “You ranted against muggles and muggleborns when I was a child.” He said  
She smiled sheepishly “ it kind of helped that she’s the daughter of sam Winchester the hunter as well as not liking Dumbledore in fact in our first meeting she called Dumbledore a dumbass with a death wish and I always wanted a daughter and since my Orion is dead I went with the next best thing blood adoption and while she’s still her parents child she’s the perfect child with her first magical role model being me. I can and have taught her how to be a perfect pureblooded princess and as she learned about the wizarding world the more her vindictive side came out.”  
“So, you used her?” he said   
“ no, no I love her as my own Sirius im just admitting that I know im her parent only in the magical world and she is her father’s daughter im content to know my daughter is happy and now my son is free because of her.” She said   
Sirius stared at her albeit shocked then he shook his head and got over it he put a hand to his forehead. “ I just came to get you because im going to Hogwarts and id like to meet my new sister and see my godson but I want you at my side mum I realize now all those years ago you weren’t pushing me to the dark lord you where trying to get me out from under Dumbledore’s control. Im sorry mum.” He said   
Walugbra smiled and hugged her son happy he finally saw the truth and knew she really did love him. She pulled back cupping his cheek “ of course my dear son im your mother ill always love you I had Dorea giving me weekly updates after you left and when she died and charlus died your friend Remus and lily gave me updates until the potters were murdered and you were thrown in Azkaban. I tried my damnedest to get you out, but they already had you convicted and sentenced before lily and James’ bodies where cold.”   
Sirius hugged her again “ come on lets go to Hogwarts mum I promise this time I’ll listen to you.” He said   
“Ok son” she said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione chuckled watching harry fly around on his broom she sat on the quidditch benches. A lot of students where out and about some flying some chatting and some watching the fliers but everyone just going about their day, she felt the bench shift and she looked up seeing her dad. She gave him a small smile and leaned into his side she noticed a few jealous stares but she didn’t care she had her daddy and her plan had worked brilliantly so much so that it seemed almost to perfect like something was about to happen but she decided to worry about that stuff later after all she’s only 12 what could possibly go wrong.  
“so…” sam said   
She looked up and giggled at the uncomfortable expression on his face. “Yes daddy?” she asked   
“Uh… are you into boys like that?” he asked, and she could tell he was uncomfortable and didn’t want to be asking his little girl this at all so instead of laughing she snuggled into his side.  
“No daddy, I promise im not looking at any boy like that and if I do, I promise ill come to you first.” She said softly   
Sam visibly relaxed and smiled a little “Good I was afraid Id have to introduce some asshat to my gun collection sooner than your 40th birthday.” He said teasingly  
This time hermione did laugh and she hit her dads arm playfully crawling in his lap “ daddy I love you but it will be sooner than 40 that I get interested and you are not aloud to run off every love interest I find when I’m older ok?” she said   
He pouted at her “Its my job to scare away asshats that want my baby girls heart “ he said   
Hermione laughed again and snuggled into his chest wrapping her arms around him “ I love you daddy.”  
Sam wrapped his arms around her smiling softly “ I love you too princess always and forever you’re the light of my life “ he whispered softly.  
Hermione held on glad she could hold onto her daddy she couldn’t imagine growing up like harry she buried her head in her dads chest trying not to think about what her life would be like if she had Harry’s life. Sam rubbed her back knowing she needed her dad at the moment, but she didn’t need to talk just needed to be held but as her dad he already knew what was on her mind.  
He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “ you’ll never lose me my love daddy’s never going anywhere I promise.” He whispered   
Hermione sniffled “ I know daddy I just thought about what my life would be like if I had Harry’s life and I hate it I don’t want to lose you and mummy “ she whispered   
“ never.” He promised again holding her in his arms   
“ Well this must be the famous Hermione Black that I have to thank for my newly found freedom.” A cheerful voice said from beside them   
Hermione and sam looked up hermione wiping her eyes. Sirius' smile dropped suddenly, and he looked somewhat concerned “ what’s wrong sweetheart?”   
“ nothing I was just imagining my life if it was like Harry’s and I got scared I don’t want to lose my daddy and grow up like harry “ she whispered   
Sirius winced and bent down “ you will never have that life and from now on neither will harry you’re a black my dear and we Blacks we look after each other “ he said and reached over wiping her tears away.   
A shock jolted both siblings when Sirius’ hand touched her cheek. Hermione found herself moving from the safety of her daddy’s lap and moving into Sirius’ chest hugging him. Shocking both of them Sirius wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently.  
Sam and Waulgbra stared at the two in confusion but didn’t interrupt them as they seemed to find comfort in each other. Sam watched his little girl as she seemed to melt into the older man’s arms and found himself thinking he wouldn’t have to threaten any boys confused as to why he felt this, but he stayed silent and would continue until he knew what was going on.   
Hermione closed her eyes she felt safe here unsure of why she was just meeting him, but she felt safe in his arms and that didn’t scare her or worry her.  
Sirius looked at the young woman now snuggled into his chest and couldn’t find it in him to move her, he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was gonna find out and soon. He thought about letting her go but was shocked when his arms didn’t seem to want to cooperate instead, he picked her up and hermione seemed to snuggle closer her head on his shoulder. Sirius looked at his mom to see her looking somewhat thoughtful, he raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked.  
“What is going on in that devious mind mother?” he said rubbing Hermione’s back  
“Nothing at all son nothing at all.” She said smirking slightly   
“Mummy you’re not supposed to lie.” Hermione said copying her words from before during her lessons on pureblood society. Waulgbra looked a little miffed at being called a liar, but then she broke into a smile.  
“That’s right my darling girl.” She said softly once again shocking her son seeing his mother with a daughter changed his view of her completely, she really had just wanted a daughter all those years or maybe it was old age but Sirius couldn’t find it in him to care much as hermione was still in his arms.  
Hermione kissed Sirius’ cheek moving in his arms to get down when suddenly a bright gold and silver glow surrounded them it didn’t fade for a while but neither noticed like a band snapped in place and hermione and Sirius where staring at each other not noticing the two surprised parents watching them. Walugbra cast a detection spell and gasped softly “Merlin this is amazing.”  
“What’s amazing why is my daughter glowing?” sam asked slightly pissed that he seemed to be the only adult that didn’t know what was going on. Walugbra broke from her shock and walked over to the confused father. She put her hand on his shoulder, “Sam it seems that you never have to worry about your little girls heart being broken.” She said.  
“ what the fuck does that mean?” he asked   
“It means our children are soul bonded they are destined to be together that glow that surrounded them means your daughter will be safe and loved and taken care of for the rest of her life because she is Sirius’ soulmate. It means that no one can ever hurt her or try to harm her because now she’s more than just my daughter she’s the soul-bonded to the lord of the ancient and noble house of black the blood bonding with me will see her as a pureblood but even purebloods need protection and now she has it.” She said   
Sam’s jaw dropped   
“how are you happy about this? My daughter is 12 years old!” he said becoming more pissed off that she seemed to be excited about this.  
Walugbra sighed “I forget you’re a muggle and don’t understand wizarding traditions I’ll explain it to you.” She said pulling him away from the new soul bonded couple   
Sam waited his arms crossed and his famous Winchester temper trying to burst.  
“Ok well in the wizarding world young pureblooded girls are usually betrothed at the age of one or two to a respectable family and seeing as hermione was blood bonded into a pureblooded family she wouldn’t have a betrothed and would thus be un protected in her future, and that would leave an opening for less desirable people or well followers of Dumbledore to get in her good graces and even use spells or potions on her to make her theirs. But since she is soul bonded to Sirius, she is protected to use any spell or potion on a soul bonded couple it is a one-way ticket to a death sentence, we wizards value bonds and nothing is stronger than a soul bond.” She said   
Sam sat down in thought “So your saying that no one can ever hurt her? That she’ll never go through heartbreak or anything like that just because she happens to be soul bonded to your son?” he said   
“exactly your little girl is now a very, very well protected young woman and my son is the best person she could have ended up soul bonded to look at her she’s never been safer than she is now except when she’s in your arms.” Walugbra said softly   
Sam’s shoulders slumped a little “How am I supposed to be ok knowing my daughter is soul bonded to a man old enough to be her father?” he asked watching his little girl grin and laugh now perched on the man’s lap with harry on the other side now.   
Walugbra touched his shoulder “You remember this my son can never hurt her, and he will treat her like the princess that she is hermione will never want for anything at all… and above all else she will be loved and cherished and she still has a few years to become friends with him before sex will even come into mind for either of them your daughter has literally just bonded to her lifetime best friend.” She said softly “and you have years to get to know him before marriage will ever come on the table.”  
Sam sighed nodding “At least no idiot boy will break her heart.” He said watching as his little girl laughed and pushed Sirius’ hand away that was tickling her   
“If it makes you feel better Sirius has no idea what a gun is so you can still threaten him with one … it is your right as her father.” Walugbra teased  
He laughed relaxing a little “ you definitely know how to make a father laugh walugbra now we just have to worry about her uncle he’s a lot less reasonable were she is concerned.” He said.  
Walugbra laughed “Please that man or ghost is wrapped around Hermione’s little finger he won’t do anything that upsets her.” She said   
Sam laughed nodding and looked at hermione as she leaned against Sirius watching harry laugh and smile he relaxed a little when he saw she was just acting like a kid and wasn’t growing up to fast even though now she had her future planned out and she didn’t even know it.


	9. confortations again and bond revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumbledore screws up again and to escape an angry father and lord black he spills their secret hermione didnt know in an attemp to cause trouble between them

Chapter Nine  
Hermione and harry left the transfiguration class after successfully turning their sewing pins into mini snakes surprising everyone the Gryffindor boy who lived and the Slytherin princess made good friends and despite their houses obvious distaste for their friendship it simply grew each day. The two preteens walked hand in hand down the hall only to stop as the headmaster suddenly appeared in their path.  
“Miss. Winchester-Black I believe we had a deal.” He said in a serious tone. It had been a week since the trail and things had been going good Sirius was a regular visitor he was allowed since he was Harry’s god father and Hermione’s soulmate though she didn’t know that just yet they we’re waiting till Christmas break to explain everything to her.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow imitating her head of house and her mother almost perfectly. Her face blank and calculating as she stared at the headmaster.  
“did we?” she said, “ I don’t recall making a deal with you.” she stared him down almost making him want to back down, but he didn’t he glared at her.  
“Yes, we did I set the trial up for your brother in return you were supposed to give me that spell.” Dumbledore said   
“That wasn’t our deal, our deal was that you give my brother a fair trial or I would ruin you completely your task was to get Sirius free or I would give everything me and my mummy knew to Rita skeeter and just incase professor that you don’t care about what my mum can do since she isn’t in the castle regularly like Sirius is remember this my father is the defense against the dark arts teacher and he’s ten times scarier than my mummy walugbra. Try to go against me and see what happens I have people to protect me you have no one because you threw your lover the only man that cared for you in prison not even your brother wants any thing to do with you.” She said   
Dumbledore’s glare intensified “Why you insolent little….”  
Hermione saw who was coming behind Dumbledore’s back and let her lip start trembling and her eyes start watering “Daddy professor Dumbledore is being mean to me!”   
A hand grabbed Dumbledore and yanked him back till he was faced with an angry Sam Winchester. The hall started to fill with students most seeing if hermione was ok where she was telling them Dumbledore was being mean just because she was a Black and a slytherin saw every student glare at the headmaster including the Gryffindor’s. Dumbledore stared amazed this child was able to turn everyone against him with a few tears and a few words she was brilliant, his concentration on her was broken when a punch to the jaw reminded him of the very angry father that was now standing over him.  
“I believe you where told a week ago to keep your distance from my daughter by her brother, since you didn’t listen im gonna say this stay the fuck away from my daughter and her friends or next time you’ll meet more than my fist.” He growled pulling out a gun.  
Frightened Dumbledore actually backed up a little, “now Mr. Winchester there is no need for violence this can all be settled with a nice talk…” h trailed off as sam cocked his gun.  
“Keep stalking my daughter and Sirius Black will be the least of your problems you may have magic and spells, but I guarantee no spell will help you if you ever lay a hand on her. To kill me you have to talk I simply have to flex my finger to kill you.” He said  
Dumbledore gulped “As you wish Mr. Winchester.” He said   
Hermione walked over pulling on her dads hand causing sam to look down she lifted her arms and he smiled scooping her up in one arm. Dumbledore watched as she took the gun from her dad and un-cocked it putting it back in the back of her daddy pants pulling his shirt over it, she leaned into sam looking at Dumbledore where no one could see her she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Dumbledore shook his head but froze again when he heard Lord Blacks voice grateful, he was still hidden by the giant man’s shadow he swallowed.  
Sirius!” hermione said happily  
Two arms plucked her out from behind sam and out of his arms Dumbledore watched curiously as hermione reacted to being in her brothers arms. He smirked figuring now he had a advantage. It was obvious that hermione and Sirius were bonded at least to him it was obvious from the way she curled in his arms and kissed his cheek, and the way Sirius kissed hers in return he knew they were bonded and so did her father by the play glare he threw at Sirius.  
Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice sam had moved and Sirius’ eyes darkened at the sight of him. He held hermione tightly as he looked at her.  
“Princess do you know why Professor Dumbledore is on the ground.” He asked   
Hermione let a little fake sniffle out that Sirius bought in an instant “Professor Dumbledore was being mean to me because im your sister and he said that since he got you a trial then I had to tell him the family spell that mummy used to make uncle dean corporal he was getting really mean so daddy got him and punched him.” She whispered to him sniffling like she was actually scared.  
Sirius’ eyes darkened more, and Dumbledore was impressed by the child’s acting like a victim. She had each man in her life wrapped around her 12-year-old finger not even tom riddle was this good in school it was almost like it was second nature to her “Sirius that isn’t what happened ask Mr. Potter he was here I was simply inquiring to your health.” He said in his grandfatherly voice.  
Harry didn’t seem to like being brought into it he took a leaf from Hermione’s book and looked up with his green eyes wide and afraid “He said he was gonna throw her in prison like his lover Greendale wad.” He said purposely miss pronouncing the name Grindelwald but everyone in the area knew who he was talking about, even the muggleborns by now knew who Grindelwald was, what they didn’t know was that Albus had been his lover and still was on 0ccasions when he needed a little loving comfort. The fact Harry had just said that meant now the whole school would know and cast dispersions on him for it.  
A wand and gun appeared in Dumbledore’s face he looked up to see a angry Lord Black and Father Winchester alone Dumbledore might be able to talk himself out of it. Together however they where terrifying even to Albus. He saw hermione in Sirius’ arms still grinning at him where her father and Sirius couldn’t see she mouthed ‘told you not to fuck with me.’ And Dumbledore blanched.  
“Sirius, Sam I would never say that.” He said   
“why would they lie? Hermione and harry have no reason to lie to us.” Sirius hissed   
Dumbledore figured his reputation with the pair was damaged beyond repair and he didn’t have a chance to fix it now. He needed to get away and he knew what card he had to play to get away without a spell or a bullet in him, he sighed not wanting to play this card, but this would cause trouble amongst hermione and her two protectors.  
“Sirius, I understand your bonded to miss Winchester-Black but really this is a bit much im not likely to hurt a bonded pair after all I helped draft the rules on harm to such a pair.” He said   
“What?!” hermione said caught off guard.  
The two men groaned and looked at hermione who was looking at Sirius her eyes wide in actual shock this time “W…we’re bonded?” she whispered  
“We were gonna sit you down during break and explain it, so you didn’t have classes and had time to let it sink in princess… yes we’re bonded.” Sirius whispered moving a hair from her face.  
Hermione stared at him “What does that mean Sirius?” she asked  
“It means my darling girl that I am yours to do with whatever you want. However, you need me im here for you” He whispered softly “ it means I will never hurt you or leave you and you will never want or need for anything because I love you.’ He whispered softly  
Hermione buried her head in his neck holding onto him overwhelmed. Sirius held her tightly prepared to kill the old coot only to see he’d escaped, and he cursed. Sighing he put his wand up and turned his full attention to hermione who had curled into his arms holding in tightly. He looked up at sam “Im gonna take her to a private room and talk to her.” He said   
“Go I’ve got harry and the others, she needs you right now.” He said pained that his little girl needed another man but knew it would happen.  
Sirius nodded and carried her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius entered a small room ad shut the door sitting on the couch he rubbed Hermione’s back gently. He watched the ceiling as hermione seemed to just want to hold onto him.  
“Why are we bonded Sirius?” she asked   
“I don’t know princess but we are and I know it’s a scary thought im only a year younger than your dad, and I know at 12 it’s a scary thought to be soul-bonded to me but I will never hurt you or force you and I will wait as long as you need me too princess your happiness is all I want.” He whispered softly   
She sniffled a little honestly sniffling this time she pulled back and looked at him and saw he was a little scared she grabbed his hand in both hers and pulled it to her cheek leaning into his hand. “I know you wont hurt me Siri I never thought you would.” She whispered   
He smiled softly at her rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  
“So, does this mean if I kiss Ronald Weasley, you’ll get jealous?” she giggled jokingly  
Why you little…” he said and tickled her. Hermione laughed grabbing onto his hands grinning at him almost sheepishly but to devious to be sheepish.  
They smiled at each other “Does daddy know what being bonded actually means in the wizarding world?” she asked, “I don’t think he’d be to happy knowing in the eyes of the wizarding world we are married.” She said   
He grinned sheepishly “What can I say I wanted to keep my bullocks your dad is a scary man, and any man with sense in his head knows not to anger Sam Winchester.” He said  
Hermione giggled “So when are you gonna tell him your married to his little girl?” she asked   
“Uh how about when your 30.” He said   
She laughed “Sirius he needs to know before Dumbledore tries to use it against us, and he will harry hurt his reputation with that comment about his lover Grindelwald.” She said   
I know.” He sighed “I knew you where smart Mrs. Black.” He chuckled softly  
She smiled softly “at least daddy wont run you away.” She giggled  
He laughed and kissed her head “Not even dementors can run me away princess I promise im here till death and maybe even after.” He said   
She smiled then bit her lip and leaned in pressing her lips to his in an innocent little kiss and Sirius knew it was innocent he smiled softly as she pulled back and curled into his chest. “if im gonna be bonded to someone im glad its you.” She whispered   
He smiled holding her “Im glad your my bonded too princess.” He whispered softly kissing her temple snuggling with her in his arms the bonded couple fell asleep together in the little room.


	10. telling dad the truth about bondingd and rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius and hermione tell sam dean and jennie what bonds really mean in the wizarding world hermione loses her temper with her father and uncle and sirius gives his little wife a ring to symbolize their marriage

Chapter Ten  
Hermione pulled Sirius’ hand walking to her dads quarters they had fallen asleep for about an hour but now she was instant they tell her dad and uncle what being bonded really means in the wizarding world before Dumbledore figured out her dad didn’t know. Walking hermione ignored the whispers from the other students the ones that knew what bonded meant looked on in awe and those that didn’t snickered or asked their friends what it meant.  
“So is this how you plan to get the Black Fortune? Trick a Pureblooded wizard to think you’re his bonded?” a sneer came from behind them  
Hermione held a finger up at her bonded and turned smirking “You know as his bonded that makes me the future matriarch of the family and unless you want to be disgraced by being blasted off the tree then I suggest you shut up Cousin.” She said   
The students in the hall laughed at him the purebloods smirking at him and his stupidity every pureblood is taught not to upset the matriarch of the family and with hermione being lord blacks wife through magic she was the matriarch of the family and had all rights to toss him out of her family.  
Sirius smirked at her she was a spitfire that’s for sure, but he’d expect nothing less from his mother’s adopted daughter and now his wife.  
“When my father......” he started   
“Oh, speaking of your father if you even think of following in his footsteps and you know what I mean then I guarantee that you will lose everything no one in our family will follow that coward ever again.” She said and then pulled Sirius’ hand   
“Come on Siri dad and uncle dean and mom are waiting on us.” She pulled him on down the hall and up a flight of stairs stopping at a painting of a big black dog a wolf and a stag that had Sirius smiling sadly.  
Hermione squeezed his hand looking up she said “Hunter.” And the door opened revealing nicely decorated living quarters. She walked in and looked around even having been in here before she was still just as excited to know her mommy and daddy where this close to her.  
Hey princess.” Sam said   
She smiled walking over hugging her dad then her uncle then sat across from them next to Sirius who was fidgeting slightly. She grabbed his hands holding them down with her small ones making the adults in the room smile a little.  
“What did you need to talk to us about Princess?” sam asked   
“First of all, did you do what I asked in the Patronus message?” she asked him. Crossing her arms staring him down trying to be serious but only made the adults grin at her.  
“Yes princess, all guns and weapons are locked up even the one I keep in the back of my pants, what’s so bad that you want me to put it away? I already promised not to shoot Sirius.” He said partly concerned.  
“Well in my lessons about the wizarding world with mummy walugbra we went over bonded pairs and there’s something you need to know before dumble-dork finds out you don’t and tries to tell you to get you mad at Sirius and mummy walugbra.” She said   
Sam and dean shared a worried look then looked at her and Sirius leaning forward. “What don’t we know princess?” sam asked worry that the bond could harm his daughter still plagued his thoughts even though walugbra had repeatedly try to squash those feelings.  
Sirius gulped slightly  
“Technically in the Wizarding world because magic bonded me and Sirius together, we are considered married.” She said   
“WHAT?!” sam and dean said jumping up.  
“Daddy uncle dean calm down.” She said   
“NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU JUST SAID YOUR MARRIED! YOUR 12 FUCKING YEARS OLD!” Sam yelled   
“I’LL FUCKING GUT YOU!” Dean snarled  
Sirius winced not bothering to defend himself. He just sat there resigned to the fact he was about to die not knowing his little wife had a bigger temper than him sam and dean combined he should have looked up he could have seen the impending explosion in his wife’s face.  
“BOTH OF YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!” hermione screamed “NO ONE IS GUTTING MY HUSBAND! YES, I SAID HUSBAND GET OVER IT WE DIDN’T DO THIS KNOWINGLY OR ON PURPOSE MAGIC DECIDED THIS! IF ANYONE HAS THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN ITS ME AND SIRIUS BUT YOU DON’T HEAR US COMPLAINING!”   
Sirius looked up he saw his wife push her uncle and father onto the couch the look on her face screamed death and murder if they didn’t listen to her   
Sam and dean looked shocked hermione never rose her voice to them, she never so much as argued with either of them but now it seemed they had pissed her off.  
“NOW WE ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT THIS RATIONALLY! I GET IM 12 YEARS OLD BUT I DIDN’T GET A CHOICE IN THIS AND NEITHER DID SIRIUS YOU THINK ITS FUN FOR HIM BEING BONDED TO NEVER MIND MARRIED TO A GIRL HALF HIS AGE? A CHILD?! GET OVER YOURSELVES SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY OR I SWEAR MY ROOM WILL BE SALTED AND WARDED AND LOCKED MAGICALLY SO NEITHER OF YOU CAN GET IN IT BOTH HERE AT HOGWARTS AND AT HOME!” She screamed   
They both gulped and nodded   
Jeannie just sat there as her daughter told her father and uncle off for the first time ever.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around hermione and pulled her close. “You make it sound like a chore being your husband when truthfully and honestly it isn’t sweetheart I love you and I know what your thinking but sex doesn’t matter to me I just want you happy I don’t care if we never have sex.” He whispered softly  
Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around him looking at him tears streaming down her face. “I love you to Sirius but come on can you honestly say you would have even given a second look at me besides being your sister and Harrys best friend?” she whispered her bottom lip trembling.  
He cupped her face in his hands “ Hermione Jean Mary Winchester Granger Black I may not have looked at you that way at 12 years old but I would most certainly approached your father once you hit seventeen and asked him to let me date you and one day marry you.” He whispered softly   
Hermione’s tears fell and she tightened her arms and kissed him in front of her parents and uncle, she felt Sirius pause then kiss her back giving her whatever she needed and right now she needed to know he saw her romantically.  
Hermione pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder curling into his arms.   
“ I was gonna wait to give this to you till you where older but you are already my wife and I want you to have something that will cement my love and utter devotion to you and our marriage each time you look at it.” Sirius said softly   
Hermione pulled back and looked at him  
Sirius bent on one knee and pulled out a small box opening it revealing a gorgeous silver ring and green emerald surrounded with diamonds. Hermione’s eyes widened and she cried more holding her left hand. Sirius slid it on her hand and hermione tackled him holding him close.

She held onto him smiling she curled close the tears finally subsiding as he held her to his chest, and she knew he’d never let go.  
Sam and dean watched them they watched their little girl grow up before their eyes and they sighed to themselves. “ hermione princess.” Sam said his voice broken sounding and like a switch was flipped hermione went from her husband to her father hugging him tightly. Sam held her tightly.  
“I love you baby girl im just scared your growing up so fast and your leaving me behind in the dust. I promised myself I’d never make you cry and now I’ve done just that.” He whispered ashamed of himself.  
Hermione held on tightly “ I love you so much daddy and ill always be your little girl always I swear but I really love him.” She whispered  
Sam wanted to scream tell her she didn’t know what love she was to young, but truth be told his little girl was grown up since she was five and it killed him now that she was grown up enough to say she loved another man. So, he settled for holding her to his chest and whispering he loved her in her ear.


	11. maritals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit sex scene underage consented bond sealing

Chapter eleven   
Being married at twelve had perks like having your own rooms so when hermione entered her rooms in the dungeons with Sirius in tow there wasn’t any weird looks or girls gossiping it was only her and Sirius.   
Sirius sat on the couch in the small private common room that the married quarters came with. And hermione sat beside him leaning against him.  
“ Siri, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” She Whispered, “ I don’t know how to do any of this.”   
Sirius pulled her in his lap and held her close to him rubbing her back “ as much as you don’t wanna hear this I’m gonna say it you don’t have to do anything but get an education and get to know my crotchety old ass and love me for the rest of our lives that’s it let me take care of you it’s my Job as your husband sweetheart.” He said softly   
Hermione curled into him “ you’re the best husband a girl could ever ask for.” She whispered softly   
He smiled and held her “ name it sweetheart and it’s yours I’m here for whatever you need and however you need me to be here” he whispered   
Hermione Smiled and leaned up kissing him again she’d decided she loved kissing him it was even better than the first little peck and she knew he would only ever kiss her and her him and that made her feel loved.   
Sirius kissed her back to be honest he’d never enjoyed the activity more than he did right now with her even if she was a child to her father in the eyes of the wizarding world because she was his wife she was an adult so he didn’t feel guilty kissing his wife he’d never feel guilty for anything they did.  
“ Sirius?” she said softly   
Sirius looked at her “ yes kitten?” he asked   
Hermione blushed at the nickname and Sirius grinned at her “a…are you ok with waiting I mean you’ve been locked up for 10 years it’s not really fair to you “ she whispered   
“ Sirius chuckled “ of course I’m perfectly fine with waiting till your ready and I don’t care if I have to wait another year or another 20 years hermione whenever your ready I’ll make you my wife in that sense to and it will be the first time I’ve ever made love to a woman maybe not my first time having sex but definitely my first time making love “ he whispered softly   
Hermione Smiled brightly “ that’s what I needed to hear.” She whispered softly   
“ what do you mean kitten?” he asked   
“ I love you Sirius black and I’m happy your my husband “ she said “ but I don’t wanna make you wait anymore than you already had to so if it’s ok with you I’d like to go consummate our marriage and make love to you I know physically I’m young but I love you Sirius black.” She said   
“ your sure?” he asked nervously   
She nodded “ yes I’m sure Siri I love you and I want you so let’s go in my room and become husband and wife in that sense to.” She whispered softly   
Sirius stared at her Swallowing “ hermione I need you to be absolutely sure after this there is no going back" he whispered softly   
She Smiled and crawled in his lap and leaned in kissing him deeply and for her age she knew how to kiss. Sirius groaned softly as though something broke in him and he scooped her up going to her bedroom she held onto him kissing him then down his jaw.  
Sirius groaned laying her back on the bed “ you have to get undressed kitten “ he whispered softly   
Hermione nodded a little nervous about being naked in front of him she’d only been naked in front of her parents and uncle when it was bath time. She slowly pulled her robe off leaving only her school outfit and somehow it made Sirius feel like he was back in school seeing that outfit he watched as she nervously fumbled with the buttons and he moved his hands stopping hers smiling gently he kissed her nose and helped her pulling off piece by piece till she sat there in nothing but her panties. Maybe it was the bond or maybe its because he knew he’d be with her through all her changes, but Sirius was happy she was his.  
hermione blushed brightly “ Siri” she giggled again “ you have to undress too silly man “   
Sirius chuckled “ yes I suppose I do “ he said softly and pulled his clothes off his body thanks to the healing potions and regular meals looked Almost as healthy as it had been before he was thrown in there. Hermione stared at his tattoos her eyes wide in wonder.  
Sirius chuckled “ I was a rather wild guy at 17 right after I graduated, I got into a fight with my best friend lily and I got these to prove her wrong “ he said chuckling   
Hermione giggled “ I thought James was your best friend not his wife “ she giggled   
He rolled his eyes and finished undressing laying beside her “ James was and is my brother in all, but blood lily was my best friend I could tell her anything and she’d tell me the truth.” He said softly   
Hermione Smiled softly “ you miss them a lot I see all the sad looks when Harry’s in the room cause he looks so much like them “ she said   
“ yes, I do I miss my brother and my best friend and harry does look so much like them he’s also got his mothers brains and his fathers sense of family.” He said   
Hermione curled into his arms “ I’d loved to have been able to meet them” she whispered softly   
Sirius pulled her close to him “ my sweet girl they’d have loved you lily would probably be yelling at me right now for being with you like this at 12 and James would be taking the Mickey out of me for you being so young but they’d both love you.” He said gently   
She Smiled and leaned up kissing him deeply. Sirius kissed her back holding her close and pulled the curtains around her bed close giving them more privacy he flicked his hand and the canopy of her bed looked like twinkling lights hermione Smiled brightly.  
“ Your first time will be something special something to remember” he whispered softly   
“ It already is I love you Sirius Black “ she whispered softly her arm around his neck   
“ And I love you Hermione Black “ he said and kissed her jaw then down her neck. Hermione moaned softly moving her head to the side. Sirius kissed down until he was met with her Small breasts bigger than most girls this age but no where near as big as they would get, he took one in his mouth sucking swiping his tongue over her bud. Hermione moaned her hands in his hair “ Siri “ she whispered   
He chuckled softly leaning over giving the other the same attention before kissing down her stomach as much as he wanted her this was her first time and he was gonna be damned if he didn’t make it good for her. Hermione watched him as he moved lower on her body and he pulled her panties down her legs and moved them apart he looked at her and gave her a small smile leaning down kissing her private area. Hermione moaned softly watching him. Sirius smirked and parted her lips licking her making her moan again “ don’t worry princess I have a silencing spell up no one can hear us “ he said softly   
Hermione blushed brightly and watched as he leaned down licking her repeatedly making her moan louder and louder Sirius grabbed her hips burying his face between her legs licking and sucking her. Hermione moaned her head back gripping the cover “ ooh Siri “ she moaned  
He grinned against her and worked a finger in beside his tongue watching her tense then relax and moan arching into the finger and his tongue he continued to distract her with his tongue as he stretched her adding more fingers moving them each time he tensed then relaxed but she never stopped moaning. “ mmm Siri i… I need…” she moaned   
“ just let your body take lead my love let me show you how pleasurable love making is “ he said softly   
She moaned gripping the sheets on the bed moaning as the fingers and his tongue moved faster by now he had three fingers inside her and he was stretching her and moving his fingers making her reach her first climax ever she moaned loudly her head going back” Sirius!” she moaned   
Sirius moved back up pulling his fingers out he leaned in and kissed her roughly Almost the sight of her losing it screaming his name was Almost enough to make him come right there but he held of wanting her to experience her first time fully he laid her hand over her stomach and whispered a spell then looked at her seeing her curious look “ a contraceptive spell my dear your way to young for babies “ he said softly   
Hermione giggled again  
Sirius kissed her deeply holding her close   
Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he lowered and laid between her legs “ are you sure baby?” he asked softly   
“ yes, Sirius please I want you so much" she whispered softly “ I want to be your wife in every sense of the word.”   
He smirked and kissed her gently “ yes Mrs. Black.” He said softly and kissed her gently once again distracting her only this time it wasn’t his fingers he lined up at her entrance and held her close kissing her as he slid in slowly while he wasn’t incredibly huge he wasn’t small by any means and with his wife only being 12 meant he would be a little bit to much for her.  
Sirius kissed her and pushed in till he was stopped by her natural barrier he looked at her and saw her wincing slightly “Mia my love this next part is gonna hurt.” He whispered softly  
She looked at him “I know my mom told me and Grandma Mary helped explain it. it hurts for a few moments then it feels really good I trust you Siri. “ she said   
He smiled softly and kissed her deeply pushing in the rest of the way wincing as she sniffled crying in pain a little. He paused kissing every inch of her face repeatedly till she was giggling.  
Sirius kissed her gently and held still nestled deep inside her he could barely believe she was made to be his heart body and soul she was his for eternity and he was so happy he was able to have this all his partners in the past paled in comparison to watching as the pain disappeared from his wife’s face replaced with pleasure as she moved herself testing to see if she was ready she nodded at him telling him silently it was ok to move. Sirius bit his lip and moved slowly determined to make her love every second of it.  
Hermione started moaning again she wrapped her arms around him and her legs she moaned as he moved in her.   
Sirius watched her face and slowly started moving faster holding her hips he watched as her face broke out in pleasure. He moved faster seeing her lost in pleasure he gave into his own being with his wife like this he felt only connected them more, he moved faster and moaned with her as her moans only grew.   
“That’s it baby enjoy yourself let me see how beautiful you are in the throws of passion with me.” He whispered moving faster still he could feel his end coming it had been over ten years since he slept with a woman and watching her made him want to come faster.  
“Siri come with me.” She whispered  
Hearing those words from his wife’s mouth had him losing it and coming hard as he felt her squeezing around him coming with him. unknowingly to the couple two bright glowing rings appeared around them and faded sealing the bond between them.  
He panted laying back pulling her with him pulling the covers over them kissing her head. “I love you hermione black.” He whispered softly  
“I love you to Sirius black.” She whispered yawning snuggling into his side “I’m glad tomorrow is Saturday.” She whispered  
He let out a hearty chuckle “Me to kitten.” He said, “Lets sleep.” He said closing his eyes.  
Hermione yawned closing her eyes falling asleep in his arms. Seeing her asleep he waved his wand cleaning him and her up and dressing her in a nightgown and him in night pants just incase her father or uncle came to wake them up he may be willing to give her whatever she wanted but sam Winchester was a scary man and so was his big brother ghost or not Sirius knew better than let them know he’d deflowered their little girl at 12-years-old. Sending their clothes to the bathroom he made sure everything looked normal and he fell asleep turning off the light. He never imagined that this could be his life and he’d protect it no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!!!!!!
> 
> again no flames this is my first time posting a work of mine please and thank you!!!!!!


End file.
